The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an antenna system provided in a hinge barrel of an information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems such as, for example, mobile computing devices, utilize antenna systems for wireless communications. In many such mobile computing devices, the antenna system may be positioned in a bezel on the display chassis to reduce the chances of chassis base and other structural features from interfering with the antenna system. However, it has become desirable to reduce the size (i.e., the thickness) of the bezel on display chassis, which has begun to limit the ability to position antenna systems in bezels. Furthermore, it has also become desirable to provide metal surfaces on mobile computing devices for aesthetic reasons, and such surfaces do not provide the metal clearances necessary to prevent interference with antenna systems. Further still, some mobile computing devices such as convertible laptop/notebook/tablet computing systems may have the ability to have their chassis modified from a laptop/notebook configuration to a tablet configuration, which can result in ground plane changes that can cause antenna system interference, and/or cause the chassis base or other structural features that did not interfere with the antenna system when the computing system was in the laptop/notebook orientation being moved such that they interfere with the antenna system when the computing system is in the tablet orientation. One solution to this is to move the antenna system from the display chassis to the chassis base or the hinge that moveably couples the display chassis to the chassis base. However, both the chassis base and the hinge include several metal components that cause degraded antenna system performance similar to that discussed above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved antenna system.